


10 to 15

by Fanfiction127



Series: The Story of M [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But shes trying, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, So is Marinette, id say im sorry but im not, lets just hope this isnt as terrible as all my other books, shes also precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: It had never been her choice had it...Marinette from the age of 10 to 15
Series: The Story of M [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773883
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	10 to 15

Before we start this shit show I just wanted to let you readers know that this is a salt fic and mostly fanon. I don't want to disrespect anyone but quite frankly I'm getting tired of people yelling at others that 'Marinette has wonderful parents and doesn't need new ones' Or that 'Adrien, Nino, and Alya would never hurt Marinette' and such. As far as the series goes that's all true (However the friendship with Alya isn't exactly healthy) but this is FANON not CANON. So please, as much as I love your opinions, this is a FANON story based on two separate TV shows. Please stop harassing all these amazing creators who are just trying to write a story. ENJOY!!

* * *

at 10 Marinette became Ladybug. She was young and it had shown. Her curves had yet to be defined, her eyes were large and bright, and her innocence seemed to brighten her soul. 

Paris didn't know what to do with their new heroes, shock so fresh it was painful. 

At 11 Marinette tried to give up the earings. At first, being a hero had been fun, exhilarating even. But then the nightmares began and Marinette no longer wished to be a hero. But she had friends, Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Chat Noir, and so she was happy in that regard. 

Paris decided to call that Justice League but never got a response. 'It's fine,' Chat Noir said, 'their busy people right.' He was trying to be nice but Marinette knew he was biased. He didn't want this war to end, didn't want to give up the ring. He was biased and Marinette lost some faith in him. Paris called him cute and likable, Marinette thought he was childish. 

At 12 Marinette got a call from the league, they wanted Paris to stop wasting their time. Marinette cried that night. At 12 Marinette dropped the pigtails and Ladybug got braids, they both lost the smile. It would be a year till she changed the suit. 

At 12 Marinette lost Fu and became the guardian. She didn't touch the box for two months. It was during those two months her family stopped eating meals together.

At 13 Lilian Rossi made an appearance. Her friends left with what hope she had left. It was at 13 that Marinette learned she couldn't just be vigilant in just the suit. 

Paris was not quick to see this change in ladybug. They didn't see how dull and hollow her eyes had gotten, not did they notice how grey her soul had become. Her once smoothed edges were now hard and rigid, walls were up in places kids shouldn't have to place them. Paris only realized she had changed after her outfit was reimagined, and even then some didn't notice. 

Her hips and calves now had black covering them, as did her shoulders, neck, and arms. She had a jacket added as well (the lack of pockets had been astonishing), having a mid-waist cut-off and the same black and red design most of her suit still had. A pair of black boots had been added as well, sound isolating proved to be useful in many regards. She looked older, but she still wasn't happy. 

At 14 Marinette took Chat Noirs miraculous, discovering the greedy cat to be none other than her classmate, Adrien Agreste. He had cried. She had walked away.

Ladybug went solo after that. 

It was only several months later that the league came to Paris. They weren't happy, and Hal (whoever that may be) was put on probation. Marinette elected to ignore them. She needed help, but she lost all hope in others long ago. 

One night Marinette had thought she was alone on Patrol and punched a wall. She hadn't felt it or the small droplets of blood that slowly stained her suit. However, she hadn't felt much in some time. But that night it felt like things were crashing. Her parents had talked to her for the first time in weeks, only to tell her she needed to stop being childish and petty. That she was becoming a bully, someone they didn't recognize. She spent all of ten minutes crying on a roof before Batman had given her a McDonalds Hashbrown, some water, and offered a hand. 

Marinette hadn't wanted to tell him, but he had been the only one to see past all the masks she put up and try to unlock her walls rather than tear them down. He asked if she was ok, she said no. That night Marinette met Bruce Wayne. 

At 14 MDC was created. 

And now, at 15, Marinette feels a tear run down her face as she sits against the leather seating of a WE limo, Bruce by her side. At 15 Marinette dropped the Dupain-Cheng name and Ladybug became the Red Knight. 


End file.
